Reign of the Fluffy Pink Hat
by Fizzybru
Summary: AAAANDD we're back. Sequal to Hate the Way I Love You. I would seggest reading that first. So we're in 5th year now and cue the evil pink lady. ENJOY!
1. Well thats just great

**And we're back! Welcome back to those of you who have been reading for a while and welcome to all new readers. Obviously the new title is due to the fact that it is now the year of Umbridge. So without much ado we're off into Harry Potter world.**

**All of the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K except Alma. SHE'S MINE! **

Walking up to the door of Malfoy Manor was far more terrifying than any of my years at Hogwarts so far, because lets face it, Lucius Malfoy scares the shit out of me. Despite dating his son, I had only met the guy a handful of times, and I did not want to relive any of those moments. I rung the doorbell and stood back. I wonder if I could just run. No, the path back out was too long, they would see me.

The glossy dark door opened smoothly, and there was the person I had come to see.

I wish. It was his father.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy," I smiled pleasantly, despite the face I was shaking with fear.

He gave me a very forced smile, clearly uncomfortable. I guess that makes two of us.

"Draco is just through there," he gestured to one of the many doors, "have a nice night."

Great, he was pretending to be nice, which means he was probably imagining my slow and painful death. Normally that would be exaggerating, but I wouldn't put it past this guy. He probably kicks puppies in his spare time, just for the amusement of it.

I practically ran into the room to escape him.

The room was filled with people from Slytherin who I had seen before, but I didn't actually know, and a few I did know. A few of them glanced up at me. Most of them found me uninteresting and went back to their conversations, one or two waved or smiled and a charming few sneered at my very presence.

Arms grabbed me from behind, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"For the love of all that is fluffy, why?" I turned to glare at Draco.

"Because I know you love it really," he laughed.

I couldn't keep a straight face; I joined his laughter and then kissed him in proper greeting.

"So, how are you?" he asked, still keeping his hand around my waist.

"Ugh, still shaken from another encounter with your loving father," I rolled my eyes.

"Does he still scare you that much?" he looked at me, trying to hide his amusement, badly.

"Yes, because he looks like you and we all know how scary your face is," I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, keep getting mistaken for those pesky trolls," he chuckled.

"That's an insult to trolls," I replied quickly.

"Another one of your comments and I will take you to spend the night with my dad," he threatened while laughing.

I looked at him with wide eyes full of terror.

"No! Anything but that!" I begged.

"Well then, you can help me be a host and talk to people," he grinned and pulled me away to chat to some of his housemates.

After a while, I decide, most of Slytherin wasn't that bad. People like Pansy were just giving them a bad name. I ended up having quite a laugh with a few of them, especially one girl called Rebecca.

She was very slim and tall, so I basically had to have my neck at a ninety degree angle to speak to her. Well, that might be exaggerating. She seemed quite aloof at first but once we started talking she was quite the opposite, and it was impossible to find anything to dislike about her friendly smile and warm chocolate eyes.

"So I ended up spending the entire potions class estimating the length of his nose," she finished the story she had been telling me.

Everyone around us was in hysterics from the story and it took me a while to calm down. While I was still giggling a little I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Blaise. I had spoken to him a couple of times before. He was alright I guess.

"Alma, Draco asked if you could go see him in his room," he told me.

"Yes, and he couldn't tell me himself?" I asked coolly raising one eyebrow.

Blaise just shrugged and gave me a small smile before he left to rejoin the party.

"Well, it seems I have been summoned," I rolled my eyes at Rebecca, "I'll catch up with you some other time?"

"Of course," she smiled, flicking a strand of her glossy dark hair to the side.

I left to go find Draco. I felt horribly uncomfortable walking through the dark, yet well decorated corridors of the mansion. I couldn't help thinking his dad would jump out at any moment and eat me, or whatever he did to people he despised.

I heard Draco's voice come from an open door and I headed towards it. It sounded like he was talking to someone for a moment but then it went quiet.

I took a few more steps and the people inside the room came into view.

Draco was there, and so was Pansy Parkinson, and it didn't look like they were doing a lot more talking.

I felt my skin burn with anger and my hands clenched into fists automatically.

"You…YOU!" I couldn't choose the right word to hurl at him.

He broke away and looked at me; he didn't open his mouth to explain he just sat there looking guilty. And Pansy's face had a smug expression that would make a nun want to punch her.

I felt my entire body tremble with the urge to attack both of them. But, for reasons I don't understand, I turned and left instead of fighting like I usually would.

I ran down the stairs and out of the door, I kept running and I didn't stop till I was back home in my own room.

I suddenly didn't feel very strong anymore. I collapsed onto my bed and pulled my favourite teddy close. Only then did I let then did I let the floods of tears escape my eyes, like I was attempting to wash the image away.

I kept crying into the night, until I fell asleep on my tear soaked pillow.

**Dun dun DUN! Exciting stuff right? No? Really? Well fine, but I liked it :D Yeah we all know Draco is a little turd, but a lovable one so you can't hate him.**

**Alma: I can (sulks)**

**Me: …**

**Review? xx**


	2. To Headquarters!

**Heya! How are you? First a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, this story has almost as many reviews as the first, which is pretty cool :D Its great to hear your opinions. Special thanks to ****ScorpiusAlbus2k11** **who say's that they love the way I write, that made my day :D And yes, ****valkirevixen** **Draco is VERY misunderstood, thank you for noticing :D**

**Also I want to remind you that you can vote on which story you want up next (and you can select up to four of the five options) so get to voting (I also want to clarify that the Harry Potter story is completely different to this one) And so now, to the story!**

**P.S : I've had a couple of reviews saying to punch Draco in the face…why? He has a nice face? :O  
><strong>

**Draco: DISCLAIMER! JK owns all! Except Alma :D**

**Alma: What the hell are you doing here!**

**Draco: *disappears* **

I was going to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione a few weeks before school started back, at some place I did not know how to get to, for a reason I did not know. Dumbledore had sent me a letter but it didn't explain anything. So I was getting the train to Hermione's, staying the night and then we were going together.

My parents were worried when they dropped me off at the station. I had been uncharacteristically quiet over the rest of the summer; my dad thought I was missing my friends. My mum knew it was a boy, mum's can just tell these things, it's like they have a built in radar, that picks up any thought about boys. I promised I was fine for the millionth time and left.

I had considered whether or not to send a letter to my friends, telling them about Draco, but eventually decided against it. I would tell them when I saw them.

It wasn't long before Hermione knew. Seconds after arriving at her house she asked how Draco had been over the summer and my awkward pause explained it to her immediately.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He…," I shifted uncomfortably, "Well, he decided it would be a good idea to go ahead and snog Pansy."

Hermione looked really shocked for a moment. She had begun to think better of Draco recently as well.

"Well you're too good for him, it's just as well," she frowned, hugging my shoulders.

We ate a tone of ice-cream and chocolate that night, and watched sappy movies while discussing how much of a fuckwit Draco was. It was good to have a really girly night, even considering the circumstances.

The next day we went to join everyone else. Ron and his dad met us at the station, to show us which way to go. When we got there, Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah, hello Miss Granger, Miss Lawson," he smiled, "I trust you had a nice summer?"

"Very nice, thank you," Hermione smiled, I gave a small nod.

"Well, I suppose you're wondering why you are here," he smiled, his eyes twinkling, "In short this is headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, an army of sorts, against Voldemort."

Hermione and I looked at each other for a moment.

"If you could, don't disclose any of this information to Harry for the moment," He explained.

We both stood there, but we nodded slowly.

"Good, and now I must be off. I will see you both at school," he added and left.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Well, that was…interesting," Hermione chuckled.

When we went upstairs, we found Ron sitting on his bed. Looking ever so slightly frantic and trying to catch up on holiday homework.

"Leaving things too late again?" I said with a smile.

"Get lost," he replied, not looking up from the work.

"Well then I won't tell you the exciting news," I laughed.

Ron didn't notice the hollow sound to my laughter, but Hermione did and she gave me a look I didn't quite understand.

Ron took the news of mine and Draco's break up rather well, his reaction was a huge grin accompanied with quite a few descriptive words voicing his opinion of Draco.

**. . .**

It was cool, spending some time in a wizard home, and interesting meeting a whole bunch of people, but all of that was in the back of my mind the second I found out about Harry. A group of the wizards in the house left to go get him, before he got into more trouble.

"Can't he stay out of trouble for five minutes?" I groaned.

"It isn't his fault," Hermione frowned, not quite catching the joke, "What was he supposed to do with all the dementors?"

"Never mind," I sighed.

"Is he going to get expelled?" Ron asked quietly.

My head shot up, "No, he can't…can he?"

"He performed underage magic, of course he can," Ron muttered.

"No, I was looking it up. Apparently you can use underage magic in life threatening situations," Hermione looked up from the monster of a book she was reading, presumably about wizard laws.

"So it's not a problem then?" I asked. I must admit it made everyone's worry seem pointless.

"But the ministry has it in for Harry, so they'll probably spin it so that he ends up getting expelled anyway," Ron said, his tone growing more and more dismal by the second.

And the worry has a point now.

"But they can't do that?" I frowned.

I was feeling like a child who didn't know what was going on. Most wizards knew this stuff, and muggle borns have to try and keep up. I should really read about this stuff more like Hermione.

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"If the minister can find a way to spin it, he will," Hermione sighed, sounding defeated.

I fell back onto the bed beside where Ron was sitting.

"This is more messed up than Goyle's face," I said.

"When do you think he'll get here?" Ron asked, he was starting to fidget nervously.

"They only left ten minutes ago," Hermione muttered.

"Well they should hurry up," Ron snapped back.

"For the love of the Fat Lady, you're acting like Garfield on a Monday, so drop the attitude Ron Wesley!" I shoved him playfully.

"I am allowed to be a grump if I so wish," he shoved back, but his tone had lightened considerably.

"No, you are not allowed to do anything without my permission," I said quickly.

Permission to hit you in the face with a pillow?" he asked hopefully.

"You couldn't if you tried," I smirked.

"This is a serious situation," Hermione interjected.

"Well sorry for trying to lighten the mood," I huffed, joining Ron in grumpyville.

After a moment we could hear noise on the stairs, we all jumped up.

"Is that him?" Hermione asked.

The door opened and Harry appeared for the briefest moment before Hermione leapt at him.

"We were so worried," she gushed, "I looked it up, they simply can't expel you!"

"Um Hermione, let him breath yeah?" Ron smirked.

Harry pulled himself away to give Ron and myself a hug as well.

"So, where exactly are we?" Harry asked.

"It's headquarters," I explained.

"Of the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione added helpfully.

"And this couldn't have gone in a letter?" Harry accused.

I looked away from him and tried my best to remove my guilty expression.

"We wanted to tell you," Ron apologised.

"But Dumbledore told us not to tell. That sounds really childish when I say it that way doesn't it," I said dumbly to no one in particular.

"Why didn't he want to tell me?" Harry asked, looking really hurt.

"I don't know, they guy never explains anything," Ron sighed.

Just then, with a rather loud crack, Fred and George appeared.

"If you're done, we know where you can find out more interesting information," Fred grinned.

The two ushered us out of the room without explaining anything, as the two of them do.

"By the way Ali," Ron asked, just as we were about to leave.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me questioningly.

"Who's Garfield?"

**So, if I'm honest, I don't like this chapter because not much happens, but it had to go in, because I needed Ron and Hermione's reaction to the break up, and obviously Alma couldn't suddenly change locations :P**

**And I will be very impressed if anyone can find the random quote I threw in and tell me what it's from :D **

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Alma and Draco, because when I last saw them she was chasing him with a blowtorch… **


	3. Jelly down the toilet

**Hey! I'm back with another new chapter, enjoy :D**

**JpMcreate: I'm very glad you noticed that, it is actually there on purpose also, what do you mean by OOC? (This was an annon review on the first story, so if anyone can explain what this person means I would be very grateful)**

**lightwolfheart: I am actually terrified as to why you own half of these :P , but I'm glad you like the story and I really love your reviews :D**

**Piedgy777: Well done, you are totally awesome and yes, it earns me exactly forty two cool points :)**

**Valkirevixin: Thank you, and sorry, I do take far to long to update, I'll work on that :P**

**Dumbledore: And now…its my turn…to do…the disclaimer.**

**Alma: You take far too long old man!**

**Ron: Everything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K, any Starkid references belong to Starkid, that is all.**

**Alma: Grab a seat and enjoy!**

"Stop, rewind, he did WHAT?" Harry burst out.

"Apparently he prefers Pansy over me," I shrugged.

"Ugh," Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"And that's the reaction she gets on a good day," I snorted.

"But, he was…and you…Pansy? Really?" he stammered through slowly.

"Wow, I thought you would be pleased," I chuckled, Hermione glared at me from where she sat.

"Why? I'm sure you aren't happy about it so why would I be?" He said.

"Because you never liked him so now you don't need to put up with him," I laughed.

Someone grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Hermione? Since when were you so violent?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"Ali, you know you are allowed to be upset," she sighed.

"At what, you attacking me?" I said, chuckling slightly.

"No, Draco."

I realised what she meant and I looked nervously down at the floor.

"I don't know what you mean," I lied.

"You're upset about Draco and you should be, stop brushing it off like it's nothing," she said softly.

"I'm not," I argued feebly.

"Yes, you are. Hiding your feelings from everyone is just going to made you feel worse."

She nodded and left, feeling she had given enough advice.

I didn't want to let people know how I really felt, because if I started talking about it, I would probably cry, and no one ever gets to see that if I can help it.

When I went back into the other room, Harry and Ron were planning something.

"Are you sure that's the best one?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Ginny uses it all the time," Ron nodded.

"Malfoy won't know what's hit him," Harry chuckled darkly.

"And what exactly is going to hit him?" I asked coolly.

"Nothing," said both the boys in unison.

Later on, Harry left for his hearing. To try and stop us pacing too much, I decided to help Ron finish his holiday homework, but since we were both worried it kept ending up an argument until Hermione had to come and break us up.

"Tell him to grow up!" I said to Hermione.

"She called me stupid!" Ron argued back.

"Because you got it wrong!"

"It was a hard question!"

"Please, a monkey could have answered it."

"No they couldn't!"

"A wizard monkey could."

"You can't get wizard monkeys!"

"We have you."

"You're such a gnome shagger!"

"Butt trumpet!"

"Cauldron bum!"

"Bumblefuck!"

"Floppy wanded dementor boggerer!"

"GINGER!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted.

We stopped and looked at her in fright.

"Alma, go play with they other children, and by that I mean Fred and George. Ron, I'll help you finish your homework," she ordered.

I slowly got up and left to find the twins.

"Fred, George! Where are you?" I shouted, since I was too lazy to go find them.

There was a pop and they both appeared behind me.

"What is it?" Fred asked grinning.

"I'm bored, what are you two scheming at the moment?" I asked.

"I'm so very glad you asked little one," George chuckled.

"We were just about to clean the bathrooms," Fred winked.

I smiled up at them, "With what?"

The both looked at each other and held up a packet each.

"Jelly Powder!"

. . .

"That…look's…disgusting," I glanced down at the last toilet grinning.

The toilet water had set to jelly the second we added the powder (magic powder obviously).

"Wonder what it tastes like?" George pondered out loud.

"Try it," I suggested.

"Ladies first," he replied, still looking at the gooey mess.

"I know," I burst out, running into the kitchen and then re-appearing in the bathroom with a bowl and a spoon.

"Put some in the bowl," I tossed both utensils to Fred.

"I say we feed it to the one who's always eating," I smiled.

"Ron," the twins nodded together.

"Exactly," I grinned.

We went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Ron, your mum made jelly, do you want some," I asked, entering the room with the bowl.

Fred and George stayed hidden behind the door.

I handed Ron the bowl and sat down.

"How much homework left?"

"We finished it," Ron said triumphantly, taking a big spoonful of toilet jelly.

I watched as his expression slowly changed as he tasted it. He looked at the bowl.

"What did my mum put in this," he frowned.

"I can't remember. Fred, George?" I called.

The twins walked into the room grinning.

"Do you remember what was in the jelly?" I asked innocently.

"Well there is of course the content of the fast setting jelly powder, and the toilet water," Fred smiled.

The colour drained from Ron's face as he realised what we meant.

"You fed me toilet jelly?" Ron said quietly.

We saw the look on his face and slowly started backing out of the room.

. . .

Harry got back, just as I was done cleaning the jelly from my hair. Thanks to Dumbledore, he was not getting kicked out of Hogwarts.

"Did you know one of his middle names is Brian?" Harry said.

"Really?" I said, suddenly interested.

"Harry, I asked you what happened," Hermione interjected.

"It was, kind of scary. The minister wanted me kick out of Hogwarts, but eventually one of the other witches decided it wasn't my fault and enough of them agreed with her. So nothing is going to happen," he explained.

"That's good," Hermione nodded, relieved.

"Although, I get the feeling this year might be worse than usual," Harry added.

I realised what he meant and groaned, "I can't wait."

**Bamchickawowow! I love saying that! HAHA! Hope you liked, we shall get back to Hogwarts next chapter…WE GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS!**

**See ya! xxx**


	4. Toads and Childish Schoolbooks

**Hello again! Thank you for coming back :) And thanks again to Lightwolfheart, you have reviewed every chapter so far and I really appreciate your reviews. And yes, the toad is here, so RUUUNNNN!**

**Umbridge: The ministry would like to add that none of this is the property of FizzyBru, except for miss Alma Lawson, but the ministry is considering locking her up anyway.**

**Alma: What the hell are you doing here, you can control Hogwarts but NOT this fanfiction. OUT NOW! Fred, George!**

***Fred and George appear armed with stink bombs***

I glanced across the hall and saw him. Pansy was sitting glued to his side. He didn't look like he was particularly enjoying it. Good, he gets exactly what he deserved. He looked up and caught my eye.

I took a sharp intake of breath, why is it that one person can hold so much emotion in their eyes, it just isn't fair.

He looked so sad, so sorry, so conflicted. For a moment, I wanted to run over and forgive everything he had done, but then Pansy leaned towards him and I was distracted. I shook my head, removing everything that had just crossed my mind, and looked back at Draco with a glare.

I turned my attention back to the head of the room where our new teacher was talking.

"Who, the hell, is she?" I asked, glaring up at the horrifying image of highlighter pink.

"She was at my hearing," Harry frowned, "She's from the ministry."

"She looks like a fluffy pink toad," I grimaced.

"I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends," I looked up to hear the last part of whatever she was saying.

"I don't remember ever being friends with a teacher," Ron looked confused.

"Well, I don't like her, she freaks me out," I shuddered.

"Well, she can't be much worse than the others, can she? Lupin was the only good one!" Hermione said, trying to be optimistic.

For probably the first time ever, but not to much surprise, Hermione was wrong.

She was so much worse.

The book she gave us was "Dark Arts Defence, Basics for Beginners" I looked at the book in distain. It was brightly coloured, like a children's book, with two freakishly happy children on the front wearing pointy hats, and black cats, bats and cauldrons dotted around them. My fingers twitched in the direction of my quill, but I was sure graffiti would not be welcomed in her class.

I skimmed through the book. There was not a single page for practical use of the spells, it was all theory. I groaned, this was going to be mind numbingly dull.

"Miss, there's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione stated to the teacher.

"Well why on earth would you need to?" Umbridge answered with a squeaky laugh,

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"This way, you will be learning about spells in a secure risk free way," she smiled.

"What use is that, if we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free," Harry argued.

"Student's will raise their hand when they speak in my class," she answered, he voice turning icy.

I glanced up; no one else had raised their hands to talk. What a cow, she must really not like Harry.

"The ministry agrees that a theoretical knowledge will be enough," she gave a forced smile.

"And how is theory going to help us with what's out there," Harry replied, shouting now.

"There is nothing out there, who would want to attack children," she answered in a sing song voice, which was becoming more strained by the second.

"I don't know, Lord Voldemort?" Harry spoke, his words coming out quickly in frustration.

"Let me make it perfectly clear, you have been told a certain dark wizard is once again at large. This is a lie," she said, through gritted teeth.

"It's not I saw him, I fought him!" Harry shouted.

"Enough!" Umbridge cried, stomping her little pink clad foot.

She straightened up and smiled.

"Detention, see me after class Potter," she chuckled.

I whispered to Hermione next to me, "You know, even if Voldy wasn't back, there are still other things we need to learn to protect ourselves from."

"Something you wish to share with the class," Umbridge asked, suddenly glaring in my direction.

"Yes actually, there was," I said, glaring back at her.

"Well, go on," she looked at me, challenging me to answer.

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Regardless of whether or not Voldemort is back, which he **is**, there are still other reasons we need to learn defensive spells. There is danger everywhere, from a common thug to vicious creatures, and we need to know how to defend ourselves. Unless you can promise none of these things exist and the world is all sunshine and rainbows, it's **your** responsibility to teach us how to protect ourselves and others around us," I finished yelling and sat down.

The teacher's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. She looked at me in a blaze of fury.

From the back of the class, someone cheered. This caused the rest of the class to give me a round of applause.

"SILENCE!"

The class stopped.

"Please, stand outside the class miss Lawson," she said to me, back to her chirpy voice.

I got up and walked casually out of the class. I somehow doubted I would be getting very good marks in Defence this year.

Outside in the corridor, Fred and George sauntered past.

"No class boys?" I called, smiling.

"Free period," they grinned mischievously, "What about you?"

"Got chucked out," I shrugged.

"Why? I thought you behaved in class?" George asked.

"Out of class on the other hand…" Fred laughed.

"I try to, but I also like to voice my opinion," I smirked, "Have either of you two had the pleasure of meeting our new Defence teacher?"

Their faces broke out into huge beaming grins.

"This morning in fact," Fred answered.

"Lovely woman," Gorge nodded.

"I get the feeling she didn't like us much though," Fred sighed, with a twinkle of humour in his eye.

"And we even brought her a present!" George cried.

I looked at both of them, studying their faces.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we had a new product, sort of a mix of instant darkness powder and a stink bomb," Fred explained.

"And we needed to test it," George continued.

"So we left her a little present on her desk," Fred grinned.

"That sounds messy," I said, wrinkling my nose at the thought of a stink bomb smell.

Just then the door opened and Umbridge walked out she looked at the twins and her face went pale.

"You two! Get out of my sight," she hissed, pointing a finger at the twins.

"See ya Ali," they called, darting off.

"I see you keep an interesting group of friends," she sniffed in distain in the direction Fred and George had just run.

I stood and stared at her, in the way that normally freaks people out.

"It is not your place to question the methods of the ministry miss Lawson, if you do so again further action will be taken. As for now you will have detention tonight after dinner," she said. She was smiling but her voice was firm and threatening.

I gave her a brief nod and she gestured towards the class.

After dinner, Harry and I went reluctantly to her classroom. She was sitting at her desk, going through papers.

"Ah, there you are," She smiled, "Mr Potter in my office, you will be doing some lines for me. Miss Lawson you will be cleaning out the fireplace."

Harry gave me a quick scared glance and slipped into her office.

Umbridge handed me a rag and gestured to the bucket of water next to the fireplace.

"Obviously, you will be doing it all manually, otherwise it would just not be punishment, and make sure it is properly off before you start. We wouldn't want you getting burned would we," she told me.

I get the feeling she would enjoy that very much.

I checked the fireplace, it was definitely off and the coals were cold. With a heavy sigh I wet the rag and started scrubbing all the soot off the sides.

Almost an hour later, I was almost done and my back was killing me. My hands were black and my hair had turned greyish in places.

I only had a small spot at the back left to do so I leaned in to reach. I thought I heard someone in the classroom but I ignored it.

There was a small crackling from beneath me. I moved a little to see time glowing embers in the fire. They weren't there before. I went to move back and inspect it but before I could, suddenly yellow flames blazed up. I threw myself back, but not before the flames had caught the skin in my hands and face, and singed my robes and hair.

I fell in the floor, crying out in pain.

Umbridge and Harry burst into the room.

"Gracious child, what happened?" She asked, the false sound of her concern incredibly clear.

"I…I don't know," I mumbled, frowning at the pain searing through my skin.

"You silly girl, you must have not checked the fire properly! The fireplace is clean enough, go to the infirmary, Harry go with her, you are done as well," she ordered, waving us out.

We left the room quickly and Harry looked at me worriedly.

"I was sure that fire was off," I muttered, clutching my hands.

"It might have been, Umbridge left and came back in seconds before you screamed," he said, biting his lip.

"I thought I heard someone," I shook my head, "But I don't have any proof it was her.

"Come on, lets go to the hospital wing," Harry said, taking my arm gently.

"No, it's not too bad, I just need a cold shower," I laughed.

"Don't be stupid Alma; you need to see the nurse," Harry told me.

I studied my hands. They weren't that bad, the skin was bright red and swollen and blistered in a few places and it stung like hell, but it was not serious.

"No, I don't. I was only in the fire for a split second. It's totally minor. A cold shower and some bandages and I'll be fine," I glared at him, heading towards the dorms.

"Fine," Harry agreed huffily.

"What did she do to you?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"Made me do lines," he shrugged.

"Harry," I warned, staring at him.

He sighed and held his had out to me. I was covered in his own handwriting, cut deep into his skin.

"Bloody hell! You need to go to a teacher about this!" I cried when I saw it.

"Are you going to a teacher?" he asked, motioning to my red and swollen hands.

"No, it could have easily been an accident, and Umbridge would tell them that, there's no point," I shrugged.

"Well, then neither of us are," he nodded, just as we approached the portrait.

One cold shower and some bandages later I was sitting in my bed reading.

"Ali, what happened to you?" Hermione gasped.

"I was cleaning the fireplace for my detention, and I forgot to turn it off properly," I laughed, not looking at her.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to have a look at you?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"No, its fine. It just stings a little. Unless you know how to cover up the ones on my face?" I asked, glancing at her.

She muttered and waved her wand at me. I felt the stinging recede greatly, and when I glanced in the mirror there was only the vaguest hint of a flush where the burns had been.

"Hands," Hermione ordered.

I sighed and removed the bandages as she fixed my hands as well.

"Thank you Hermione," I mumbled, putting down my book.

"Try and not get detention again Ali," Hermione called softly from her bed.

"I make no promises."

"Goodnight Ali."

"Night."

**There you go! I hope you appreciate this, because I should be studying. I have an exam in half an hour :P But I've just been looking at the traffic on my stories and the number going up and I feel I need to give you something in return, because, well you're awesome! :D**


	5. Tryouts for Quidditch

**Heya! Ok so I'm super excited because today it is exactly a year since I posted my first story here, so a huge thank you to every single one of you who has followed my story since then, especially those of you who have reviewed and been here from the start, love every single one of you!**

**Thanks to Thy Entertainer for your review and Lightwolfheart, I find myself excited to say what crazy thing's you're going to say next.**

**Also, since it has been a year, I decided to let one of you have a character of your own in the next chapter (Maybe you or a character you made up). All you need to do is send me a character with a name and description and an elaborate prank or event. The best one wins :D send as PM or Review, I'll read them all xxx**

**Snape: She, forgot, to, point, out, that, she, doesn't, own, any, of, this.**

**Alma: Oh no, he invaded the disclaimer with his creepy voice…RUN!**

The next again week was Quiddich tryouts. Ron and I were going to try out. The reason it took me so long was because at first I was too in awe of the rest of the school I never even considered it, and then I didn't want to try out unless I knew I was good enough. Harry had been training me for the last year and I felt ready now.

Ron was trying for keeper, and I was only going for a substitute spot as beater (although Hermione apparently does not trust me with a bat, for some insane reason) I would get to play if one of the twins was ill or in detention, which means I might get to play a lot.

"Ready to roar Ron!" I said brightly at breakfast.

I felt slightly insulted by the lack of conversation from him, but I suppose the conversational gruntism can be considered a language.

"Oh Ron, your riveting conversation never fails to amuse me," I grinned.

"Go away," he grumbled.

"Well I can't be bothered talking to you either but we're going to tryouts, come on O'wonderfully cheerful one!" I said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the hall.

Down on the Quiddich field Harry was trying to make the rabble of eager students quieten down, without much luck.

He shouted feebly at them, his voice lost in the noise.

"SHUT IT!" Ginny screamed from beside him.

Everyone fell into immediate silence.

"Good, now I have everyone's attention, let's begin," Harry smiled.

I positioned myself on the field, twirling the bat in one hand, and waited on Harry.

"Begin!" He shouted.

I watched as Alicia Spinnet immediately caught the ball and I bolted after her, keeping to her left, watching for bludger's. It didn't take long for one to come shooting out from under the stands, heading straight for Alicia.

I tightened my grip in the bat and waited for the ball to come into my range.

I hit it with a satisfying crack and it flew back the way it had come. I grinned a little to myself; filled with the adrenalin you get when you hit something really hard with a bat…everyone gets that right?

I hit a few more away, although one may have accidentally not gone the way I intended and almost hit a group of Slytherin's standing nearby. Woops.

At the end of the tryouts, I was exhausted, and my batting arm felt as if an elephant was sitting on it.

"Ok, well done everyone, I'm guessing you feel a little tired since we played for much longer than the average Quiddich game so you've been allowed the next two classes off to recover," Harry chuckled.

"Ugh, 'a bit longer than the average Quiddich game' that's an understatement! We played for ages! I am going to die, and Harry is going down with me," I complained to Ron on the way to the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm just glad that's over," Ron laughed, much less grumpy than this morning

I dragged myself across the common room and fell asleep on the couch.

The cold hard wooden floor hit me square in the face.

"Oww! Who shoved me?" I shouted out.

"Me. Your next class is in five minutes," Ron chuckled.

"There are nicer ways to wake a person though," I grinned, hitting him over the head with one of my books.

Ron bolted off to his next class to avoid being later than usual and I made my way to my next class all on my own.

"Hey Alma! You're in my next class right?" Rebecca called, appearing from nowhere.

"Yeah, McGonagall right?" I smiled.

"Yeah! Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be wandering in late myself!" She chirped.

"She probably won't mind too much. It's not like its Snape," I grinned.

"True. By the way, have you spoken to Draco recently?" She asked, her voice going slightly quieter.

"No, I definitely haven't," I said through my teeth.

"I wish you would. He's missing you waaaay too much," She huffed.

"I would have thought he would be quite content with Pansy?" I laughed with no humour.

"No, I mean, he generally kept to himself before, and then when you started going out, he was a lot more cheerful," she paused and sighed, "But now all he does is mope about, staring into space and hardly saying a word. He doesn't go out with pansy, he hardly talks to her."

"Good," I nodded quickly.

"I think you should speak to him, at least to sort this out. I feel sorry for him," she suggested softly.

"He made his decision, I don't know why, but it's done," I argued.

"Maybe you should find out his reasons," she shrugged and walked into the classroom.

I sighed before taking my seat.

Maybe.

**Boom, sorry it's short. I wanted it up today. Don't forget to enter my little contest. It's in return for you all being so amazing! Thank you so much! Xxx**


	6. Hufflepuff Pranks!

**HEYO! Back! Sup! Here is for you a little random fun chapter, featuring some of your own characters. Enjoy!**

**Lightwolfheart: Thank you so much for always sticking by me, your reward can be found in the following chapter xxx**

**Rev: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**xxDarkArtAngelxx: Where do I start, I received your first review a week or so ago and I'm still buzzing! I'm so glad you like my story it means so much, and to head that someone recommended my story to you like that. AHHHHHH! I died ok? It's soooo amazingly cool to hear that! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And to whoever it was that she met that recommended my little fic. THANK YOU!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS!**

**Dobby: Disclaimer, um, Nice J.K owns all of this :) not nasty writer Bee. Except Alma. Or any Starkid references, they belong to the nice people at Starkid :)**

**Ron: Dobby's sock!**

**Alma: RAUNCHY LANGUAGE! :O**

"Hermione I'm bored!" I complained.

"And?" she replied, not looking up from her book.

"As a friend, it is your unpaid job to stop this from happening to me," I said, glancing up at her from where I was sitting upside down on the couch.

"Hmm," she nodded.

I groaned and got up. Harry was with Ginny, deciding who was going to be on the quidditch team, Ron was frantically trying to catch up on homework and now Hermione was apparently too interested in her book.

I left the common room and started wandering down the corridors; I hadn't been walking long when a group of Hufflepuff girls rushed by me, giggling hysterically, and a little green gooey substance splashed on my arm.

One of the girls turned round quickly, spilling more goo in the process and nearly dropping the container.

"Sorry, sorry," she rushed, "I'm a bit clumsy."

She grinned sheepishly. I recognised her because she hung about with Fred and George sometimes. She was a bit taller than me, with long blonde hair, in a messy ponytail that looked as if it had been done in a rush. She pushed her glasses up, smearing goo on the glass in the process.

"Hi, I'm Aimee," she grinned.

I looked at her armful of supplies, suspicious looking items. I was suddenly very interested.

"Alma," I grinned, "What are you all up to?"

"Pranking Umbridge!" One of them called.

The rest hushed her quickly.

"Sorry!" he said in a loud whisper, while juggling all the supplies he was holding.

I could tell from his far too long scarf that he was in Ravenclaw. He looked about first year, but I had seen him a couple of years pervious so he must be older. He had dark brown hair, in a very messy style and light brown eyes, shining with curiosity. His smile was so childish and framed with two uneven dimples, it was no surprise I mistook him for a first year.

"Um, hi," I said to the little boy, "What's your name?"

"Porridge," he smiled, then he paused, "Sorry, that my nickname, my names Ben."

"Why on earth are you called porridge?" I asked.

"We don't talk about the incident anymore," he said nervously.

I pause and looked at the group again. They were a lot crazier than I had initially thought. But I liked them. I glanced at the other two girls.

"And you are?" I smiled.

"I'm Evangeline and this is Cassie," said one of them.

Evangeline was quite small, and slender, with long wavy chestnut coloured hair and warm friendly brown eyes. She had pale flawless skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was kept off her face with a stunning vintage looking hair pin.

Cassie was tall and rather on the plump side, and she was incredible pretty, with thick curly hair and dark smoky eyes. She seemed very quiet, but the way she stood amongst the group told me that she was no shrinking violet.

They were a very odd bunch, all from Hufflepuff bar the young boy.

"Porridge is my little brother," Cassie spoke up, offering an explanation as to why he was there.

"Ah, well, if we're quite done with introductions, I believe there is a prank going on here," I grinned.

I followed them to Umbridge's classroom. With a glance through the keyhole we confirmed she was in her office.

"Right Porridge, stay there and let us know if she leaves," Aimee whispered.

"Cassie and Evangeline, Set up the trip wire, nice and tight," she instructed.

"Right Alma, any ideas on how we can make this goo as repulsive as possible?" she smiled at me.

I thought for a moment, and then with a spark of hope, fumbled in my pockets.

"Ah ha! Fred and George gave me a little of their stink bomb/darkness powder mix. I wonder how it would look within some goo." I grinned.

"Throw it in!" Aimee nodded enthusiastically, while silent laughing her head off.

I threw it into the bright green goo, which instantly became dull vomit green and took on such a foul smell that Aimee and I started gagging.

"Quickly, put it on top of the door!" she said quietly.

We heaved the bucket into its place and then gathered our supplies and ran out.

After stashing our supplied in a cupboard for later we ran back to the door of her classroom.

"Who's going to do it?" Cassie asked.

"I will," Evangeline smiled.

"Professor! Help quick!" she shouted, sounding very convincing.

Moments later, the door to Umbridge's office opened, and then there was a crash, followed by a scream.

I looked round the corner of the door

Just removing the bucket from her head, was a furious looking Umbridge, coated in vile green, wiping the gloop from her eyes. We ran from the doorway before she got her sight back.

We ran round a few corridors before really letting loose our laughter.

"Now she looks even more like a toad!" Evangeline cried with laughter.

"Oh did you hear her scream!" Cassie choked with laughter.

Porridge looked up and gave a small smile.

"I think she looked much nicer that way," he chuckled.

Ron chose this moment to appear looking for me.

"What have you done this time?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just doing some makeovers," I smiled.

**BOOM! Well, like I said, thank you all so much, share the crazy, share Alma, share the love! If you come across Draco...don't share him, I wouldn't...**


	7. Thinking of you Part 1

**Hi! Sorry. It's been a while. Been busy, lazy and suffering from a little writers block. I hope you all can forgive me :/ I hope your all still there actually, you might have turned off. Anyway! I have a three maybe three parter coming up. So heres part one, ENJOY (or else)**

**Alma: Ugh, not only does she not update, but she forgets the damn diclaimer.**

**Hagrid: Too right, er, yerh, none of this stuff belongs to yer author ere, apart from young Alma, and Jeff is from Dalton actually...long story...but I have to go see a man about a dragon. So enjoy.**

I was just leaving potions, carrying a mountain of homework compliments of Snape, when I collided with someone else in the dark corridor of the dungeons.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I muttered and I bent down to collect my books.

"Here let me help," said an attractive voice.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into. He looked a little older than me, he had blonde hair combed forward almost in his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blue. I could see from his uniform that he was a Ravenclaw student. He grinned at me. His smile was beautiful.

It took me a moment to realises he was handing me back my books.

"Hi," I breathed, standing up.

"Hi," he smiled, chuckling a little.

"Hi," I said again awkwardly.

"You already said that," he smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded, not really taking on board what he was saying.

"My name is Jeff, your Alma right?" he offered, clearly amused by my lack of intelligence.

"Uh, oh yeah!" I suddenly realised it was rude to stare at people, even if they are hot.

"Where you heading?" he asked.

Great, now I had completely forgotten my time table.

I stood like an idiot for about a minute until I remembered.

"Transfiguration!" I eventually remembered.

Jeff laughed; probably in sympathy of the brain dead student before him.

"I'm passing there, mind if walk with you?" he smiled.

"No, not at all," I smiled.

We turned and started down the corridor together.

"How come I've not seen you around before?" I asked.

"I just started this year, I used to go to a smaller school in Ireland," he explained.

"There's a wizarding school in Ireland?" I asked...clearly I still didn't know enough about the wizarding world.

"Just a small one, we don't board either, there's schools like that all over if you look hard enough," he smiled, "but I wanted to meet more people, so I came here."

"Ah, so are you liking it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's great although, there are some really scary people here," he grimaced a little.

"Like...potions professors?" I chuckled.

"Pretty much, is all that from Snape?" Jeff asked looking at my huge stack of homework.

"Yeah, he doesn't like my class. Harry's in it so," I shrugged a little.

"Ah the infamous feud!" he grinned, apparently it was no secret.

"Yeah, it seems everything to do with harry is known," I laughed, "wait...how did you know my name?"

"Well, partly because you're friends with Harry, and partly because you were dating Draco Malfoy," he chuckled.

"Ah, so I'm famous because of my men," I frowned, "Always a good reputation."

"People talk," He shrugged, "I had heard of Harry before obviously, and my friends were just, telling me who everyone was. It's not my fault some people come with a back story, it isn't that bad."

He caught site of my expression and burst out laughing.

"Damn it! People usually get worried they've offended me when I do that!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, you just," he continued to laugh, "the face you made, you looked..."

"Oh well, fine then. I'll leave if my face is so laughable to you then," I shrugged and went to turn away, silently laughing to myself.

"No, I'm sorry, wait!" he said quickly grabbing my arm.

I turned round and looked at him, waiting on whatever he had to say.

"Sorry, how about I make it up to you. I'll treat you to lunch next time we get to go to Hogsmeade," he suggested, looking at me hopefully.

I paused for a moment because all of a sudden Draco's face appeared in my mind. But I shook it off and smiled up at Jeff.

"That sounds great."

**Boom! Ok, next part up in one or two days. Please say you still love me! :'( I'm truly sorry! With all my heart!**


	8. Thinking of You Part 2

**Hiya! Part two! Enjoy!**

**Hermione: Oh for goodness sake! Disclaimer! Everything but Alma and Jeff belong to J.K. Jeff is from Glee...one of the warblers actually...haha. Alma's ours...**

"Alma have you seen Crookshanks!" Hermione cried, bursting into the room.

"No Hermione. I have not seen your dangerous hell beast recently. I think perhaps Filch adopted it," I sighed.

"Get of your bed and help me find him then!" she demanded before leaving the room.

I sighed and got up, I was planning on sitting and reading for a while, but I guess not.

I was ordered to search outside, which I didn't mind because it was a nice day and I wanted some peace. I started trudging along the path, keeping an eye out for a flash of a ginger tail or a demented hiss.

My mind was just starting to wander, and my line of vision started drifting upwards towards the sky, just then, I got a flash of what I was looking for. The cat darted round a corner towards some trees. I ran after him as fast as I could, paying no attention to where I was going, only focusing on the animal I was chasing.

Eventually he darted round a corner and through a gap in the wall. When I passed through the gap myself I found myself back where Draco and I had sat so happily just before the summer, and I found Crookshanks, sitting quite happily in the arms of someone I had most defiantly not wanted to run into.

"Hi Draco," I whispered nervously, my voice catching and getting lost in the wind.

"This yours?" he asked, discomfort clear in his voice.

"Hermione's actually, I was just looking for him," I replied, trying and failing to avoid his gaze.

He awkwardly handed the cat over to me and walked past me to leave.

"Draco!" I called out before I could stop myself.

He stopped but didn't turn round.

"What?" He answered, his voice harsher than I had expected.

"Are you...ok?" I asked, remembering what Rebecca had said to me.

"I'm fine," he replied quickly.

"That's not what I've heard," I sighed, "What happened Draco. Why did you do it?"

"It doesn't matter why. It happened, deal with it," he growled.

"I will not deal with it. We're both unhappy so why can't you just tell me?" I said, getting frustrated.

"It's better this way, for both of us," he said, his head shaking a little.

"Draco..." I began.

"Just leave it," he hissed his voice cold and dead.

He left quickly without another word, leaving me to stand on the cold ledge, my tears freezing on my face.

. . .

Draco POV

I wanted to tell her everything, but I just couldn't. It wouldn't make any difference.

Yes it would, she would understand and she wouldn't feel so used. I clenched my fists and stormed through the corridors and back to my common room, then up to my room.

I slammed my face onto my pillow. I've been internally arguing with myself for a while now. Perhaps I was mad, who really cares?

She would.

Shut up.

Eventually I got up and went over to my desk. I looked out a quill and some parchment. Taking a deep breath, I began.

. . .

I looked at the envelope. I had wrote my letter, containing everything I felt, and the truth, sealed away, and marked with her name. I stared at the horrid thing for another while before throwing it in a drawer and walking away.

She didn't need to know.

**Awwwww, sadness :'( **


	9. Thinking of you Part 3

**I genuinely thought I had put this one up...oh well. Sorry its late!**

Alma POV

I walked through the thick white fluffy snow, kicking up clouds of fluffy snow and Jeff laughed by my side.

"And you're always this childish?" he asked.

"Pretty much, it's a part of my charm," I laughed, just as Hogwarts came into view.

"It works well for you," he smiled, and then he stopped and pulled me round to face him.

"I want to tell you, I had a really nice time today," he moved a step closer and looked down at me.

"I had a really nice time too, especially when that...thing...at the joke shop bit your finger," I giggled.

"Well I'm glad someone enjoyed that moment," he grimaced.

He looked at me and leaned in and then we kissed.

The kiss was...fine. There was something lacking about it, a spark, a feeling of butterflies.

We went back to the castle together hand in hand. Jeff had to go to finish some homework so I left for my room.

Draco POV

I threw the drawer across the room, after searching frantically through all the paper. Where on earth could it be?

Blaise walked into room and gave my frantic actions a look.

"What's wrong with you?" he smirked.

"You haven't seen a letter addressed to Alma have you?" I asked, running a hand through my already messed up hair.

"Yeah, I was took some of your notes the other day from the class I missed and I picked it up by accident, I left it on a table in the common room for you," he said.

I tore past him down to the common room and looked on every surface.

"Lost something Draco?" Rebecca called.

"Yeah, have you seen a letter addressed to Alma?" I asked, my eyes searching the room.

"Yeah I found it earlier and sent it for you," she smiled.

"You did WHAT!"

Alma POV

What was wrong with me? I just went out with the sweetest guy ever, and we kissed and I felt...nothing?

I couldn't kid myself, I knew why. It was him. Why could I never forget about him? He clearly wants nothing to do with me. I should hate him. I almost do. But I can't. Life is never that easy.

There was a tapping at my window and an owl I didn't recognise appeared. I opened the window and took the letter.

I recognised the hand writing immediately.

Ten minutes passed and I was still sitting staring at the letter. Why was he writing to me...what did he have to say?

I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Alma,_

_I know you probably still hate me and I can't blame you but I thought I should at least tell you what happened. Last summer when you were on holiday my dad spoke to me; he didn't want me seeing you anymore. I told him it was none of his business but then he told me that if we kept dating then you would be in trouble, and knowing my dad I don't want to think of what that could be. I was stupid in dealing with it I know, but I didn't know what to do. I wanted you to end it with me, because there's no way I could have broken up with you. The look on your face when I betrayed you still kills me. I hate that I let you go and I regret it every day. You're much too good for me and you deserve someone way better. I still love you Alma and I always will._

_Forever yours, Draco X_

I read the letter twice, my tears mingling with the ink. I didn't know what to do, but I needed to think. I tore out of my room, down the halls and out of the castle. The snow was still falling around me. The entire scene felt nostalgic; this was when Draco and I first started going out.

A snowball found its way to my neck, my heart skipped a beat, and I smiled and turned round. I couldn't help my face falling a little when I saw Jeff.

"Hi," he smiled, moving closer and holding me in his arms, "what are you doing out here all alone in the cold?"

I hated myself. This guy was so nice.

"Thinking," I sighed.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes it's just..." I paused; I couldn't tell him about Draco.

Thinking of Draco again I knew what I had to do. I had knows it for a while, but part of my own brain was keeping it from me. When Jeff had come to me just now, I turned round and felt disappointed, because I wanted with all my heart, to see Draco standing there in the snow, his stupid smirk on his perfect face and his grey eyes piercing mine.

"Jeff...I don't think this is going to work out," I said, my voice catching and tears spilling out of the corners of my eyes.

"What...why?" he asked, pulling away from me with a hurt look on his face.

"I...," I sighed and decided to tell the truth, "I've realised I'm not over Draco...I still love him, and staying with you, just wouldn't be fair to you."

He sighed, "I guess I understand that. I'm glad you told me the truth."

The look on his face made me want to take it all back. But I knew this was what I had to do. Stringing him along would just be worse.

"I really am sorry," I said softly.

"I know," he paused and sighed, "go and talk to him."

I looked up at Jeff and smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and giving him a hug I then ran away.

I went to the dungeons, the entrance to Slytherin common rooms and stood nervously in front of the wall.

"Alma?" called a friendly familiar voice.

I whipped round and sighed in relief to see Rebecca.

"Hi Rebecca, you couldn't get Draco for me could you?" I asked.

She grinned hugely, "No problem."

She muttered the password quietly and then disappeared into a tunnel. After a few moments, the person I came to see appeared through the tunnel.

"Alma did you..." Draco began, but he was cut off, because I threw my arms around him neck and kissed him.

"Alma...you read that letter?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"Well you should know what my father..." he was cut off again with another kiss.

"I don't care what your father says, he doesn't have to know!" I shook my head.

"Alma, are you sure? Because if something happens and..." I cut him off for the third time.

"Stop worrying, I want to be with you, and no one can stop that," I told him.

He stayed looking worried for a moment but then his expression softened and he smiled.

"I love you."

And he leaned in and kissed me back, and all the fireworks and butterflies flooded back, I knew I was with the right person.

"I love you too."

Boom, back soon xxx


	10. Your School Needs You!

**Hey guys, back with another chapter! I've been informed Draco seems a bit out of character. I guess I didn't write it very well. I personally think the character of Draco is very misunderstood. This is basically what I think he's like underneath the bully. And of course, because he trusts Alma, he shows this side to her and only her. I've hopefully explained this better in this chapter.**

**Justmegan123: Thanks you very much for your lovely reviews. Yes, it's pretty much a self-insert. I really appreciate constructive criticism, and I will take it all on board. I've never really been good with spelling and grammar, so I've recruited my lovely friend to check it all. She's smart like that :P**

**MAMfanfic: Since when did you say dude dude! :P**

**Disclaimer!**

**Snape: All, Harry Potter (stupid boy, how like his father) related, content, belongs, to, J.K. All, starkid, references, belong, to, Starkid, and Jeff, is from, warblerland, Alma, however, belongs, to, your author.**

"Hey Alma, where have you been all day?" Hermione asked when I sauntered into the common room.

"Hmm?" I asked, not fully thinking, I had just spent the last hour with Draco and I was still floating down from cloud nine.

"Ron and I were looking for you; we're going to get a bunch of people together tomorrow, at the Hog's Head. We're going to get Harry to teach us some proper defence skills. Where were you anyway?" she asked suddenly at the end of her speech.

"Em, I was with Jeff, then..." I began.

"Jeff's lovely. So much better for you than Malfoy," she nodded.

I paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"Alma...what did you do?" she glared.

"I...well I broke up with Jeff. Well we weren't really going out but...you get what I mean," I explained while shifting uncomfortably, searching for anything to look at in order to avoid Hermione's' gaze.

"You...what...why?" she babbled.

"I had to, I didn't like him that way, it wasn't fair," I said, staring at my shoes like a child being told off by their parent.

"How could you not like him?" she asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"I..." I paused for a moment, I might as well tell the truth, "Because I still love Draco."

Ron suddenly became interested in the conversation and Hermione looked at me with her mouth hanging open like a fish.

"You just need time," she eventually answered, "You'll forget about him eventually. Don't let him see you still want him; he'll think he owns you and he can do whatever he wants."

It took me a moment then I understood her tone, she thinks he's still going out with Pansy.

"Please Alma, if you have any self respect, you will try to forget about him," she pleaded.

"Chill out Hermione, it's not like she's going out with him again," Ron called from the couch.

I felt my insides freeze.

"Please Ron, she's not stupid."

Fuck my life.

. . .

"...which is why we need to keep it all a secret," I finished.

I had just relayed the entire conversation to Draco, who was lying across the frosty grass, with his head resting on my lap.

"So...we can't go out?" he asked, pouting.

"Well, not publicly. We've got to hide it from your dad and then everyone at school, so it's best if it's private," I sighed.

"Why can't you just tell your friends the truth?" he groaned.

"Because, no offence or anything, but they hate your guts, and they don't trust you. If they knew, they would probably never talk to me again. Or they would start keeping secrets from me, because they'll be scared you find out and use it as blackmail," I explained.

"I wouldn't!" he whined.

"Yeah, but they don't know that. Everyone just thinks you're an untrustworthy bully," I shrugged.

He paused and closed his eyes, accepting reluctantly what I had told him.

"It's just easier that way," he admitted.

I paused to think about it, I suppose I do see my friends' point. From the outside, Draco is as cruel and cold as they come. I suppose if I hadn't met Draco when he was younger and more naive I wouldn't have been able to see the real him either.

"Who the hell would you talk to if I wasn't around?" I joked eventually.

He grimaced and then replied seriously, "I'd be mad Alma. I seriously think I would have lost my mind."

. . .

"Right, so you know why we're all here," Hermione began awkwardly. "We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why would we need to know that?" someone shouted from the back.

"Because you-know-who's back you idiot," Ron replied sharply.

"So he says," another voice grumbles at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione added.

"So Dumbledore says because he says, the point is, where's the proof?" the boy challenged.

"If Harry could tell us more about how Cedric died?" a boy commented from the back. I was quite disgusted someone would want to know those details.

"I'm not talking about that," Harry eventually spoke, making to leave.

"Is it true you can perform a Patronus charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I've seen it," Hermione nodded.

There was a general buzz through the gathered group.

"In second year he killed a basilisk," Ron added.

"In third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," I nodded.

"And last year he really did fight you-know-who in the flesh," Hermione finished.

"It sounds great when you put it like that," Harry grumbled.

"He's just being modest," Hermione said, dismissing his remark.

"No I'm not, it sound great when you put it like that, but I always had help. And when you're there...you don't know what it's like," he sighed.

"Then help us to," Hermione asked.

By the end of the day, plenty of people had signed up. Hermione was practically jumping off the walls, Harry was slightly less excited.

"We need to find somewhere to practice," Hermione announced later.

"The shrieking shack?" I asked.

"Too small," Harry shook his head.

"The forbidden forest?" Ginny suggested.

"Not bloody likely," Ron spluttered out.

"Scared, Ron?" I smirked back at him.

"No, but the girls and the younger students might be," he said, all too quickly.

Just then Neville burst into the room.

"I think I've found the perfect place," he panted.

. . .

"It's called the Room of Requirement, and it only shows up when a person has real need of it," I explained, "and it's always equipped for what the person needs."

We were sitting up on the still green apple tree, side by side, staring off into the scenery.

"And it just shows up for anyone?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but I could pick up on the tone in his voice.

He wanted to know if he was allowed. He was worried that he wouldn't be accepted, because he acts so cruel all the time. I know he really wants to be accepted, it's just unfortunate the people he needs to be accepted by are his dad and his Slytherin friends.

"Yes, you could use it, if you had a real need," I smiled.

"And so what is this army thing about?" he asked.

"Harry's going to show us how to use defensive spells, since we don't learn anything from Umbridge," I said, making a face at her name.

He paused for a moment.

"You're lucky."

I looked up in surprise.

"How?"

"I would love to learn that too. But I can't, and I very much doubt that I would be accepted into your army with open arms," he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I could show you, providing I understand it myself," I suggested.

"You'll understand it easily. Yes please, I would love you to teach me," he smiled, a beautiful genuine Draco smile.

I felt so bad for him; he really has no one to turn to, and no one who really gets him. It has to be so hard, without friends to share your problems.

"You know I love you, right?"

Draco turned to me and took my hand, "Yeah, but it's still nice to hear it now and again."

I leant in closer until our lips were almost touching.

"I love you."

**Thank you for reading, love you all :) xxxxx**


	11. AN! Please read!

**Right, firstly sorry it's been so long. I keep looking back at this and I kind of hate it. There's just so much about it that is inaccurate and my character is starting to feel like a mary sue. So I kind of lack the motivation to fix it. However! I really don't like leaving anything unfinished. So I have a few options. **

**I'll just finish it anyway, even if it is crap.**

**I will redo it all make it better and then repost and finish it.**

**I will just take it down completely. **

**So let me know what you want to happen. And I'll see what I can do :)**

**Bye! xxx**


End file.
